


Specchio

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PLEASE GO AND LIKE MY GF'S ART, after marionette and checkmate, aka our death, exactly, leoshu, me and bub being sluts for the mirror thing?, mirror, please stream monsta x, thank u kings for this angsty trope
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Perché non mi guardi? Hai forse timore di scorgere i pezzi che ti mancano, i pezzi che ci mancano? Quelle parti strappate via dalla nostra anima. Gettate al buio. Nello stesso baratro in cui noi siamo caduti.Non riesco a vederle.Non riesco a vederti.Non riesco a vedere me stesso.[...]
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Specchio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timotydrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timotydrake/gifts).



> Adoro ogni disegno che bub crea e penso che questo sia uno dei migliori tbh <3   
> Uno dei nostri primi discorsi sulla leoshu è stato proprio questo riguardante lo specchio, e il loro essere simili e aver condiviso esperienze simili pur senza ancora aver letto checkmate (unproblematic stans thank u) so I'm glad che siamo riuscite a fare qualcosa, and I'm glad di aver scritto questa fic for them<3  
> This is all yours bub<3  
> Enjoy!!!

**Q** uando lo specchio mi sorrideva c’eri tu.

Vedevo te.

I tuoi occhi viola splendere e riflettere i miei, i fiori sbocciati nel tuo sguardo che trovavano ristoro e vita in quelli che erano la mia foresta.

Quando lo specchio mi sorrideva c’eri tu.

E mi mostrava dei lati di me che non avevo mai considerato se non soltanto come lati di me infantili, puri, nati ma rimasti bambini in un tempo che ci vuole adulti e conformi ad una massa che non ci appartiene.

Non ironicamente ho sempre creduto che la mia anima vista dalla tua sia sempre stata bella.

Viva.

L’odio verso me stesso è stato superato. Dall’amore.

Dal tuo.

Dal riflesso che mi porgevi per osservarmi. Dallo specchio che mi hai donato per incantarmi di te.

Di me.

Di noi.

Quando lo specchio mi sorrideva c’eri tu.

Ma adesso non mi sorride più.

Ed è spaccato lì dove all’altezza del mio cuore c’era anche il tuo.

Frammenti.

Congelati.

Spezzati.

Di noi.

Dove sei?

Quando alzo gli occhi più non compari.

Ti vedo spento.

Il volto provato mentre ti appoggi a me, la tua mano sempre bella ed elegante ora così piena di graffi, di tagli. Lo vedo, quanto l’affaticarti in quel modo ti ha fatto male.

Lo vedo, quanto ti ha distrutto.

Lo vedo dai tuoi occhi che rimangono chiusi e non si specchiano più nei miei.

Perché stanchi. Alla ricerca di un sonno che non so se sia un po’ come il sonno in cui vorrei crollare anch’io. Quello eterno.

Per non soffrire.

Per non dover assistere alla vita degli altri che va avanti, serena. Il sole che splende mentre per noi è calato il buio e la luna, come una madre stanca di occuparsi di figli che non ha mai voluto mettere al mondo illumina ogni nostro difetto. Ogni nostra cicatrice. Anche quelle del cuore.

Le vedo riflesse sui tuoi occhi mentre ti cerco. Mentre ti imploro di guardarmi.

Tu non mi vedi, non vuoi guardarmi.

E dimmi perché, Shu, perché non mi guardi? È forse troppo in basso il punto in cui sono caduto? In cui tu stesso mi hai seguito e ti sei ritrovato, una selva di mostri quand’eri abituato al tuo piccolo e curato giardino.

Perché non mi guardi? Hai forse timore di scorgere i pezzi che ti mancano, i pezzi che ci mancano? Quelle parti strappate via dalla nostra anima. Gettate al buio. Nello stesso baratro in cui noi siamo caduti.

Non riesco a vederle.

Non riesco a vederti.

Non riesco a vedere me stesso.

Scorgo, mentre ti imploro con gli occhi di aprire i tuoi, dei fili attorno al tuo corpo. Che vanno ad avvolgere il tuo collo, come a stringerlo in una morsa. Che avvolgono le tue lunghe dita che sempre hanno stretto le mie, ora baciate da ciò che non sono più le mie labbra ma da piccole falci di una morte che agisce lenta e dolorosa su noi stessi.

Che avvolgono i tuoi arti, il tuo busto.

E ti tengono lontano.

Via.

Perduto dall’altra parte dello specchio.

Ti cerco ma non mi muovo.

Ti voglio immensamente.

Ma non riesco a muovermi in quest’oscurità.

Non riesco a vedere.

Non riesco a vederti.

E comincio a pensare che quel riflesso che tanto immagino sia forse anche il mio.

Che siano anche mie le mani stanche, piene di segni.

Che siano mie le corde che mi tengono lontane da te, che sei la mia parte migliore.

Che sia mio il viso che tiene gli occhi serrati, piangenti, al riparo da una figura dolorosa. Di cui vergognarsi. Che sei tu, la parte migliore di me.

Quella che mi ha fatto cadere.

Non riesco a vedermi.

Perché sapere di essere stato causa di questa sofferenza fa ancora più male della caduta stessa. E so che fa male anche a te.

O mi guarderesti.

Apriresti gli occhi anche tu.

E mi abbracceresti così come io abbraccerei te, ciò che tengo di più al mondo e che conserva il mio essere umano. Il mio essere speciale.

E invece entrambi teniamo gli occhi chiusi.

Maledicendo noi stessi.

Gli occhi tenuti chiusi come i morti.


End file.
